Get Out
by XAXRX
Summary: A short one shot. Amuto of course I was really bored. I didnt use the whole song.


_you spin around like a broken record  
it plays your name everytime the needle skips _

I shut my eyes. This really was killing me. It was bringing me to the brink of insanity. Why you ask. I really don't know myself. The pink hair and the honey gold eyes. Maybe it was her hair. Where does she get it? I know for a fact that her parents don't have pink hair. No I'm not a stalker. I might be going insane but not that far. Though, I really wasn't one to complain. My hair is blue. But I get it from my father.

This is off the point. The point is. Even now, I'm talking about her. Thinking about her. Wondering... Her name kept filling my head. Causing me to go breathless.

_it's been that way since the last December  
i can't live like this anymore _

Of course form the very beginning I had been interested in her. She was strange. She was not afraid, she treated me normal instead of he Eater freaks or the fan club. She was not afraid to hit me, or call me names. I... enjoyed it...

But then came December. The time she said that we were enemies. That she hated me. It tore me apart, as if my past hadn't done that to me enough. But, this was different. I felt like this when ym father left as well. I didn't realize it, and I thought it couldn't be true. I mean, she was five years younger then me. It couldn't happen. It wouldn't work.

I saw her eyes, and I knew she couldn't mean what she said. She was hurt. But she had never hated me. I knew I loved her.

She cried when I left. Cried. I hated seeing her like that. But I had to do what was best. She neede to find someone her own age. Me as well. Although it was apparent that would never happen. I needed to find my father as well. All was well.

That was until I saw the hurt in her eyes. She had not tried to hide it, like her outside character. Now she was Amu. The real Amu who showed emotion. I loved that she could be herself around me... most of the time. I knew that I loved her.

I couldn't love anyone else. But I knew she could.

She was young. I didn't know that her mind was made up. She could have anyone. That Nagi kid or Kukai. Kukai was out of the question now that he is Utaus' boyfriend. But Tadase. He was the one that wanted her. Of course not more then me but still. He was her age. He could be with her, grow up the right way with her. He wouldn't hurt her.

_yes i know that you're really good and gone  
but i'm a slave to this obsession  
how can i move on  
you're in my thoughts, in my head, in my heart, in my dreams  
and i wish you would stop haunting me _

I groaned. I just wanted her out. I knew I should have never come back. It's only been a few months. I couldn't stay away from her. She was so... addictive.

It killed me. That I knew I couldn't see her. Knew I couldn't talk to her. IT was torchure. I would rather be locked in prison, that way, even if I tried. The bars would keep me from doing so.

_get out get out  
i can't take it no more  
breathe in breathe out  
cause i die a little every time i think about you  
get out get out  
cause im going crazy  
i scream and shout  
i try everything but you're still here and i can't stop missing you _

I couldn't take it anymore. Maybe it wasn't helping that I was on her roof... Not very smart was I... I sighed and before I knew it I was tapping on the balcony door.

I saw her turn her head and freeze. Then she ran, not walked, _ran_, to the door. I knew this was a bad idea.

She threw open the door, which slammed against the door. She grabbed me and hugged me. When did she get so strong...

"Ikuto!" She cried. I felt my shirt getting wet. She was. Crying...

"Amu," I whispered into her hair. She had grown in the past eleven months as well...

She continued to cry. I had to lead her back inside and set her on the bed. She Clung to me like I was going to disappear... I didn't blame her. She was now sitting on my lap, face buried into my shirt. And I was sitting on the bed. I looked around for only a second. Her room hasn't changed much...

"Don't leave me again..." She said, calming down. This killed me. It killed me to know that I had done this to her. I really was the black cat of misfortune. I couldn't stand this. I had to make this promise.

"I swear I'll never leave again..." I said softly.

"I love you..." Amu said into my shirt.

I must be going insane. I shouldn't question this.

"I love you too Amu..." And that was all it took. I knew I could never leave her again...

_**A/N: Really short, really bad. I'm sorry. I was sooo bored! And I just wanted to write fluff... But it needed a meaning so I put bits and pieces of the song 'get Out' By Mitchel Musso in there too... sorry again lol**_


End file.
